


No Good Without You

by BonkaisREAL



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Sex, True Love, bonkai au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonkaisREAL/pseuds/BonkaisREAL
Summary: Au. Bonnie, now twenty-five, seems to have found the stability she needed: a job at Whitmore College, a home, and even a boyfriend to marry. But on the day of her marriage, someone of her knowledge comes shortly before she can cross the aisle where friends and relatives are waiting for her with impatience. And so Bonniewill be forced to make a hard choice.Note: fanfic doesn't take into account the events after the sixth season of TVD. Kai (post-merge) managed to get Bonnie's forgiveness. The two, between highs and lows, quarrels and re-acclimations, have had a troubled love story. Jo, the Gemini Coven and Stefan are still alive and consequently Bonenzo doesn't exist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
>    
> Chapter 1: Wedding is Overrated

"Okay, you can open your eyes, now."

Bonnie counted mentally to three and then obeyed. Standing in front of the large wall mirror, she looked at her reflective imagine and held her breath. She almost didn't recognize herself in that grandmother's wedding dress, altered and transformed in a vintage garment. The sleeveless white dress was opened on the neckline with a rather sensual "v" deep neckline and continued with the lace-shaped bodice that showed off the caramel skin below. Tight across the hips, the large siren skirt was covered with soft tulle and widened in a seashell-shaped tail. She carried an elegant chignon held up by a clip from which the veil came down, long enough to touch the floor. A thin layer of makeup and the lipstick just quoted on the lips, they gave her a delightful look. She was a beautiful bride.

Bride.

The awareness that she was in the process to walk down the aisle where friends and relatives waited to see her impatiently, made her tremble a little. She reached the end of the line. No escape, there was nothing left for her to hold on to. You're trapped, she told to herself, and it's all your fault. These weren't exactly the typical thoughts of a woman ready to marry the man of her life, but it was too late to retreat. Bonnie would grow to love Aiden, eventually. She loved him, she couldn't deny it. He was such a good guy, always ready to listen to her, sweet and caring, and yet...it wasn't enough. She would marry him anyway because she owed him, but her heart belonged to someone else. Someone who should have forget forever. Goddammit.

"Ehm...what do you think?" Asked a voice beside her. Bonnie was brutally ripped off by the quick flow of her thoughts and whispered, almost as if she had forgotten she wasn't alone.

Elena and Caroline stared at her impatiently, waiting for her reaction. They've been the perfect best friends in the last few months. Caroline, transformed into a true wedding planner, had dealt with every detail - even the smallest - and Elena had arranged for her a romantic honeymoon in the Caribbean that looked marvelous.

She cleared her voice and smiled weakly, giving them a quick glance. "Wow...I don't know what to say." She replied, making a turn on herself.

Elena took her hand and held her tight in her own. "You're amazing and you just deserve the best."

Caroline faced her and began to look at her, suspicious. "What is this blank face of yours? You are going to marry your prince charming! Isn't that a dream come true?"

Bonnie nodded and tried to look joyous. "Of course. I'm just anxious." She resigned, shrugging to escape that awkward interrogation. "Give her a break, Care. We don't get married every day."

The blonde vampire giggled. "Sure, but she looks at the heels of tears."

Bonnie picked up a big sigh. "I'm fine. It's all right."

Caroline hopped on the spot like a little girl on Christmas morning. "I knew from the first day I saw you together that you and Aiden would have come to this point. Call it intuition, I don't know, but I'm happy I'm not wrong. " Bonnie wanted to answer that she was wrong about so many things and she practically didn't know her, but she just nodded. It wasn't their fault if she had created a facade of lies to save appearances. If only they knew...If only her boyfriend knew how much she had fallen down.

Elena took one step toward her and she nodded her head. "Are you ready?" Bonnie opened her mouth to talk and then closed it, dubious. "I...I need five minutes." She answered all in a breath. "You know, to talk to my grandmother and my dad...even if they're not here." She hurried to say, noticing their frightened expressions.

"All right, we'll wait for you downstairs." Caroline agreed, embracing her. "And anyway...you are a perfect bride." Elena stroked her arm tenderly. "Take the time you need. See you later."

Once left alone, however, the fear and the insecurity she felt just before came back to hit her, punctual and on time. Instinctively she embraced her belly, as if she wanted to protect herself from an imminent danger. In her young life, she had faced more than anyone else's battles and had been very good at running against curses, millennial vampires and evil creatures, but with reality...she always seemed to walk on the edge of a precipice. She didn't combine a fair one. Starting with marriage. When Aiden had asked for her hand, she had to tell the truth about what she was trying to do, and instead ... there she is to regretted the choice as an indecisive little girl. On the bedside she found the bottle of Champagne and poured a glass. She gulp it down with a single sip and took a hand to her heart that was pounding. She really couldn't calm down. She drank another sip of French wine and slowly felt the nerves loosened. Perhaps the only way to deal with that long day was to drink herself into a hole. She laughed. Bad idea.

A powerful and indefinite energy stream materialized to her shoulders making her shake. She turned herself, the senses on the alert, the magic fluttered her in the veins ready to shoot in her defense. She stood still in that position for a good minute, scratching the room like a hawk, but probably she'd just imagined. Raised by the absence of danger, she was granted for a last moment of solitude before continuing and closing her eyes, tasting the few moments of freedom that remained.

"Oh my god, you're fucking gorgeous."

That voice. No, no, no. When Bonnie's eyes opened, they were immediately dazzled by the sight of Kai's figure, who, walking a few feet away from her, he stood in a rigid position, his muscles pulled to form an indecipherable expression. Bonnie felt the ground crumble beneath her feet, realizing she wasn't dreaming and that he was real. She looked at him deeply, trying to grasp every small detail, every little change that could help her understand. From the last time they met - a month earlier - he had not changed at all. Incredibly handsome, he wore a short-sleeved black t-shirt that let him uncover the pronounced biceps and a pair of jeans of the same color, tight. At the foot he wore the usual black Dr. Martins who gave him that bad boy air that she liked so much. During the short period they had been separated, he hadn't stopped throwing the butterflies in her stomach, and if possible, the attraction had increased as well as, in spite of that, the deep feeling she attached to him. She shifted his attention to the perfect facial features, the vein in his forehead, and the gray-blue eyes that concealed what thoughts and then those drawn lips that she loved so much to kiss. She shuddered, shaken by intimate thoughts that returned to assassinate her with no mercy. Keeping eye contact, Kai moved in her direction moving small uncertain steps. The closer he came, the more he perceived the immense need to take her, right there. God, if he had missed her. Thirty days without being able to touch her, without being able to sink into her, had been a torture almost comparable to his stay in the prison world. A gloomy month, devoid of light that only Bonnie knew to bring. Bonnie began to waver, realizing how dangerous near he was. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't run away anywhere since Kai blocked her the passage. She flattened to the wall and went back to touch the wall with her head. Kai stopped right before their bodies could touch and inhaled from his nostrils her good perfume, sweet as usual. She seemed like a creature coming from another planet to witch him. And in fact, he was fascinated...to the point that he could no longer get rid of it.

He put his hands on her face, tracing the line of cheekbones with the knuckles and then laying them on her shoulders. "Don't do this, Bon." He prayed, trying to break the nod to his throat. "Do not marry him."

Bonnie shook her eyes, frozen, before assimilating those words and abruptly, trying to overcome him. He locked her for her wrists, nailing her to the wall again. "You...you can't came here and ask me for something like that." She attacked him, trying to get rid of his grip. "We...we said goodbye! You remember it, don't you? "

Kai shook his head and sighed losing himself for a few seconds in her deep and beautiful green puddles. He had always feared those eyes because they could look beyond, they knew how to read his soul. "I know what I said." His voice trembled a little. "And I'm sorry because I didn't mean it."

"Kai ..." She warned him, already exasperated.

"I was angry. I'm still angry at the thought of you and him together...because I can't bear it. " He let her go but he caught her face in his hands, raising it to him. "You are mine."

Bonnie's bowels were shaken. "Stop it, you don't know what you're talking about."

Kai put his lips on the crook of her neck and surrounded her back with both arms. "Please, Bon. You have to listen to me. "

Bonnie held her breath, shaking with little chills along the spine. "No...I don't want to. Go away." She protested, lightly.

"Come with me." Kai said, staring at her. Bonnie stared at the blue irises as they were crossed by a definite shimmer. He was tremendously serious.

"What?"

"Come with me, Bonster." He repeated, shaking her hair from her forehead. "We choose a destination, we go to the airport and run away, away from everything and everyone. Just you and me."

Bonnie bowed her head, intent on avoiding him. She had to leave from there before committing another mistake. She couldn't pick up the thoughts, her heart was so strong that she could feel it through her ear. "You're crazy. "She whispered. "I'm getting married." She passed him, heading toward the door but she managed to barely take two steps before getting back next to Kai.

"Why should you? "He asked, shrugging his shoulders and licking a lip waiting for an answer.

Bonnie looked at him with her expressionless face, then gave a frustrated groan, knocking her foot on impatience. "Do you realize what you say? I...I have...I... Aidan is waiting for me at the altar. "

Kai shook her chin gently, turning it on his side. "Do you love him? "He asked without preamble.

Bonnie gasped in search of air. Panic overwhelmed her like a river full, causing her to swing dangerously backwards. Kai held her, holding her to the side. Sh felt his hands touch her back bottom and immediately her body reacted, inflaming. A voice came out of her throat, which she hardly recognized. "And what has that got to do with it?" "Answer me. " He ordered abruptly, clutching his jaw hard.

"I ...I care about him."

"It's not the same thing." Kai said, pitted, clutching his grip on her hips to draw it to him. "Are you in love with him? " Bonnie put her hands on his chest to keep him away, but he remained motionless. "Kai, please, knock it off! "She snapped, at the brink of a hysterical crisis.

"Please just look at me, tell me that you don't have feelings for me and that you really are determined to marry him and I'll disappear forever from your life. "He said, his face crossed with sorrow because even the idea of staring away had killed him in the depths.

Bonnie's eyes disappeared as her eyes filled with tears. "Why don't you leave me alone? "She whispered, biting her lip.

Kai wiped with the thumbs those little guts that snatched her cheeks and puffed. "Bonnie..." He whispered, almost imploring.

Bonnie swallowed several times before replying. Sh lifted his head to look him in the face, crossed by a dribble. "You know I've never stopped loving you."

The impact of that confession came straight to his heart and with it the awareness of being condemned to love her in eternity. During the post-merge everything he had done had only done so thanks to her. Because yes, fusion with Luke had given him compassion, but the wounds of his soul had been curated by Bonnie. She was the one who make him understand that he could be a better man and that the mistakes of the past didn't have to contaminate future. She was the only one to turn him in the person of today, sweeping away the revenge desire and the blood thirst.

A genuine smile widened over Kai's face, giving him a careless little air. He took Bonnie's little hand, twisted her fingers in his and took it to his mouth to kiss her. "So what are we waiting for?"

Bonnie interrupted the contact almost immediately and lifted her hand, holding it to her fist. "Aiden..." She murmured with a choking voice. "It would be too much for him. I can't hurt him like this." She shook his head resolutely, feeling a sense of torment growing in her chest. The faded image of her boyfriend peeped into the corners of her mind and disgust for herself gave her the stomachache.

"More than you have already done? "He hurried, raising an eyebrow.

"That's why I owe him."

Kai blinked, astonished. "So according to your logic you will not hurt him for the rest of your lives."

Bonnie tortured the inside of her cheek and slowly nodded. "In the end I'll fall in love with him and we will live happily without regrets." She sounded so pathetic to her ears.

Kai raised his eyes and then made a bitter laugh. "Oh, come on!" He exploded, grinding his teeth and ready to shoot. "Stop lying to yourself and for once think of what you feel! You love me and I will continue to be in your thoughts. All the time. " His gaze paused on the pink lips and he had to fight against the desire to mourn them. Damn Bonnie Bennett. He was already aroused. He breathed full lungs with the intent of controlling the obvious swelling in jeans. He would have had time to put into practice all the sexual fantasies that had been going on for him for the past thirty days. First he must be able to convince her.

Bonnie, visibly shaken, seemed lost in another world. "Stop it, Kai..."

He interrupted her without restraint, grabbing her forearms. "Truth is that you feel guilty about betraying him and you believe that the only way to serve your sins is to marry him, but eventually you'll break. You'll be condemned to divide your days with someone you don't love because there is only one man able to make you happy and so you became a martyr. Do you really want this?" Kai's eyes had never been so clear and sincere.

For a moment she thought she was getting lost, abducted by that brilliant blue. He knew her intimately and sometimes he seemed even capable of reading her mind. At the moment, however, she didn't feel that she was facing such a pressure and she couldn't carry on. Aiden was waiting for her. She would marry him and good riddance. "Let me go, Kai." Bonnie said as hard as she could, trying to keep the emotions out of her mind. She avoided watching him and massaging her temples nervously. She sprang up, running to the exit, but once again Kai's hand clenched on her wrist and pressed a little bit of pressure on her side.

"Mmm, no way." He cut short, grinning.

Bonnie felt as though she have reached her limit. Her certainties was fading one by one, because that was what Malachai Parker did. He came as a full-fledged hurricane to break her life and she could not avoid it. Even though every fiber in her body was screaming she was wrong, she didn't possess the strength to reject it. And so she collapsed, the sobs made her jump. She covered her face with both hands, desperate. "Why? Why are you doing this to me? I don't...I can't.

"No Please. Don't cry, Bon." Kai murmured, while something between one rib and the other creaked, preventing him from breathing. Shit, he hated to see her cry. "Come here. "He concluded, widening his arms to hold her around her back. He took her to himself and put his chin on her head, inhaling a wave of perfume that tickled his nostrils. She was so small and helpless. He wanted to protect her from any evil, from all the danger that the world offered. "Don't you understand that the only thing that matters to me is you? And that the days passed without you almost killed me? God, you have no idea how much I missed you."

Bonnie stopped trembling and dropped her arms along her hips, before laying them on Kai's back, clinging to the flaps of the t-shirt. She sniffled her nose and hid her face in his shoulder, panting.

"Bon, are you wearing a bra?" He suddenly asked as if it was vital to know the answer.

Bonnie frowned, caught off-guard. She pressed her hands on his chest and wrinkled her forehead. Kai's look was loaded with a funny shimmer and she tried not to laugh. "Of course. What kind of questions is that?"

Kai glanced at the sight that the neckline offered and waved the corners of the mouth. "It doesn't look like it from here. Are you sure?"

Bonnie blushed and rolled her eyes. "What is it for now?" She paused, then she heard the sharp of the bells, and began to shake. There was no time left. The ceremony would begin shortly. "OMG. I just have to go."

Kai put a hand on her cheek, leaned forward and kissed her. Bonnie's mind stopped and instinctively tied her arms around his neck to answer the kiss. She shouldn't have, but it was as if an invisible magnet twirled and twisted her always to him. She groaned when she heard the boy's tongue look for her and allowed him to explore her mouth, opening her lips already flushed.

Kai separated from her by panting, his chest moving quickly, his hands resting on her butt. "Don't even try, Bonster. You're not going anywhere. "He declared, creating an imaginary path made of small kisses from her cheek until reaching her shoulder.

Bonnie, stirred by a shock she knew too well, tried to stay firm on her soft legs like jelly and appealed to all the good sense she had to try to stop him.

"Honey? You all right?" Caroline's loud, bland voice suddenly exploded past the door. "Not to nug, but you're in there like forever and it's really late."

Bonnie felt blood wringing in her veins, while anxiety discomfort hit her with no mercy.

Kai pressed his hand over her mouth to tap it and in a few inches from her face whispered, "Invisique."

When Caroline and then Elena entered the room obviously didn't see anything because Kai had hidden them with a spell.

"But...where is she?" Elena asked, giving a quick look to the room. The interested clenched on the boy's forearms, feeling the forces falling less.

Caroline took a while to answer, as if she was sniffing the air through her vampire senses to catch some hidden signal. "Not here." She grasped her chin, pensive. "It's absurd, I felt like I could feel her breath."

Elena shrugged, narrowing her eyes in two cracks. "Maybe she's already taken the elevator and we missed her for a while." She thought.

Caroline stared at an imprecise point on the floor and then turned to the other side. "It must be so. Let's go check it out. "The two left the room quickly.

After revealing themselves again, Bonnie pushed Kai away, mad. "Are you crazy? I have to go." She said with some urgency, escaping his grip.

Kai, however, stubborn as a mule, locked the door swirling his fingers. "I don't want to. And neither do you."

Bonnie opened her mouth and then closed it a moment later, furious. "You're wrong. I have taken a undertaking and I will respect it. "

Kai took a step toward her and then another, his eyes blinded by a bit of insanity that Bonnie thought she never saw again in his eyes. "And you think I'm gonna be good here to let you do it? Don't you remember? I always win."

Bonnie retreated, slightly scared. Although Kai had changed to become an almost normal person, the other she knew very well that his level of psychopathy was always ready to go back to playing some nasty joke. "No. Don't you try or I swear that..."

"What? "He ridiculed, not at all scared by the mild threat. "Without your witch powers you are just a weak human being."

Weak human being? Weak human being !? Bonnie froze with a glare and let the anger overwhelm her, making room in her stomach. "That's what you say." Replied, proud. "Phesmatos Dormiente."

xx

"Where have you been?" Caroline asked, unable to hold back a note of reproach in the tone of the voice.

Bonnie, holding the bouquet of red roses and callas in her hands, stopped at a distance from the church entrance and shrugged. "I went for a walk. "

Caroline escaped a singular and stared at her head-to-head friend. "And where? In the wood? You look pretty bothered. "

She looked. "I'm here now, okay?" Bonnie snarled, shuddering.

Caroline was about to replicate when she saw Elena and Damon run in their direction. "Good, we're all here. "

"Are you okay?" Elena informed hugging Bonnie. She nodded and sighed. "Yes, I'm ready."

Caroline and Elena were the first to cross the nave, while the sweet melody of the bridal march spread to their passage.

Damon offered his arm with charm, and on his lips, he painted a mocking smile. "Bonbon, you're a vision for everyone's eyes."

Bonnie chuckled, and along with the former vampire, she went over the threshold of the church with her heart pumping in her chest. "Thank you, Damon. You're not so bad yourself." She replied, alluding to the elegant suit he was wearing.

"For a moment I thought you wouldn't be presented to us." He said with close teeth, admiring the work done by Elena and Caroline.

"What? You're crazy." Bonnie snorted, trying to mask her agitation. She thanked God for him not being able to hear the beats of the heart running like horses cheated.

Damon made a strange grimace. "Never say never, little witch. This is still a wedding after all. " As soon as they came in, the guests rose to welcome her, and Bonnie immediately sensed their gaze piercing her. She had never loved to be in the spotlight, but that day was practically inevitable.

Slowly, she recognized his friends, including Tyler, Alaric, Jo and the twin sisters, Matt and Sarah Salvatore, some uncles and cousins and other relatives of her father who had not seen for a long time. The rest of the attendees were part of Aiden's circle and she was not sure to know them all. The wooden benches and the altar had been decorated with colorful flowers whose intense scent made her head. Once they reached the altar, Damon let her go and Bonnie handed her a bouquet of flowers to Elena.

Only then she remembered shifting her attention to Aiden standing in front of her, which was more handsome than ever.

The black dress was wearing a brush, molded and made for the muscular body he possessed. His blond hair, curly and disordered, fell on his face, and his green eyes shone with his own light and expressed the goodness of his soul. She was overwhelmed by the tall figure and statue of her boyfriend and turned a compassionate look on her. She had made the best decision. Aiden would have made her happy, they would have been together.

"You are beautiful, baby." He whispered, giving her a chaste kiss on her cheek.

She stiffened and changed her expression, aware of the fact that she reached the end of the line. She was going to marry Aiden.

No, no, no.

Bonnie realized that her hands were shaking when she heard Aiden's grasping her to give permission to the priest to begin the ceremony.

The guests took their seats on the benches, and the frustration of their movements whispered to Bonnie, who looked around, lost. She needed to chill out, soon everything would be over...very soon.

The Reverend, a tall, slender, sixty-year-old man, placed the Bible on the lectern in front of him and cleared his voice. "Welcome, loyal, welcome. A warm greeting to you all. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. We are here today in the Lord's House to celebrate the union of these two young guys who have decided to embark on a journey full of love and mutual respect. When you ask what love is, imagine two ardent hands that meet, two glances lost in each other, two hearts trembling in front of the immensity of a feeling and a few words to make eternal a moment. "

Then Bonnie woke up from what looked like a dream that lasted too long.

Kai.

Her heart belonged to him always and forever.

"Bonnie Sheila Bennett, will you have this man to be your husband according to the rite of our holy mother, the Church?"

Bonnie stepped back, separating from Aiden with some urgency. "I...I..." She muttered.

The reverend scratched his neck with nervousness and coughing. "Miss Bennett? Do you want me to repeat the question?"

Aiden raised an arm to support Bonnie, but stopped gesturing when she saw her back. "Love, answer the question, please." He said, after a short pause, his forehead sweaty.

"I...I mean, I can't do that." Bonnie finally concluded, stirring up the general shock in the crowd.

Caroline, Elena, Damon, Stefan and all the others had painted the same dismayed expression on their face.

"Oh no...what are you saying?" Aiden asked, shaking as a shadow of terror shadowed his face. Bonnie bit her lower lip and sobbed, taking a hand to her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Aiden. Forgive me if you can. "She started to run as hard as she could toward the exit, lifting her dress so as not to stumble on high heels.

"Bonnie! No, please, Bonnie! "

  
  


...TO BE CONTINUED...

  



	2. Welcome to Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your reviews! English isn't my first language. I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 2: Welcome to Paradise

Bonnie poured the water in the first glass she found and tugged it all in one breath, trying to relieve the state of extreme agitation in which she was plunged. Her stomach grumbled in response to the prolonged lack of food.

It was from the previous evening, in fact, she didn't throw anything down, but in that moment she wouldn't be able to eat anything even under torture. 

_Oh, god, I actually did it._

She seemed to attend the projection of another life, not hers, because the old Bonnie Bennett she would never have done such a deplorable act as to harm a person who didn't deserve all this shit. And yet she didn't feel that she was carrying that long-lasting pathetic screenplay. Of course, she had broken Aiden's heart, but she was selfishly lighter, lifted by too much weight to carry. Neither Caroline or Elena or Damon knew that in the last two years she had continued to see Kai behind Aiden's back. It was too complicated to explain. She promised herself many times to tell them the truth, but in the end she always decided to postpone the “big talk”, and there she was once again faced the chaos alone, because she had decided to isolate her from the rest of the world. None of her friends knew very well what she had been doing since she had fled the church as a thief, ignoring the thousand and more phone calls that strained her cellphone for at least an hour. 

Knowing them, for sure at that moment they were literally sipping the city to find her, but she wouldn't get caught. The idea of confronting them was more frightened than the mess she was in, which was definitely a sign of how she had gone mad. 

She put her hands to her chest and sighed. She drank a little bit of water and then returned to the lounge to sit on the coffee table. The flaps of her cumbersome suit came to the edge of the couch where Kai was deeply asleep. For a while, she realized, noticing an imperceptible movement of the body. She smiled like a teenager with her first crush. It had everything to do with those perfect features, those drawn lips, the muscles that shaped his figure and how he made her feel. Because no one in her life had managed to give her what Kai had given her. For five years their lives have inevitably been linked, despite having repeatedly denied to herself the existence of a real feeling. She had been a liar for so long, so coward that she couldn't admit he had come under her skin like an incurable virus for good or bad. Her personal virus. 

So relaxed and quiet he could have been well-traded for a boy of twenty years unlike his real age. She leaned over to stroke his hair that feel on his face, illuminated by the sun's light that filtered from the shadows of the shutters and her heart skipped a beat. _Her Kai._ If she closed her eyes, she could live the days spent in the prison world, where Kai was nothing but an individual seeking revenge, devoid of any other emotion. The merge had brought to light the characteristic aspects like compassion and the desire to protect her at all costs, turning him into a uniquely person. 

Leaning her elbows on her thighs to hold her head with both hands, she closed her eyes and stood for a while to listen to Kai's regular breath that seemed to cull her. She was really tired and she needed a sleep, but she was forced to remain vigilant fighting against her heavy eyelids. 

Kai woke up then minutes later. 

He opened his eyes slowly and wrinkled them to try to focus the sight in front of himself. Firs, he realized he was lying on her own couch and that Bonnie was close to him, sitting on the table and leaning forward, her face covered in her hands like if she was reflecting. Without moving a muscle, he took time to observe her immobile shape and a sense of confusion hit him instantly. He remember he went to the hotel outside the city where she was going to marry that useless boyfriend. He remembered the conversation they had and he remember kissing her, asking her to run away with him. Another thing he remembered very well was that Bonnie, with his great surprise, had thrown him against a spell to make him fall asleep. But there was something weird about that, since she was still wearing her wedding dress. What the hell had happened?

He pulled up slowly and let go of a deep sound that interrupted with a slight laugh. Bonnie jumped and she found herself staring at the gray-blue pits lit up by a trail of pure confusion. 

“Bon...” Kai murmured, bruising her eyelids several times, still a bit aglow. “I'm dreaming?”

She scratched her neck in obvious embarrassment and lowered her gaze. “No, I...I need to explain.” She said, putting her hands in her lap. 

Kai felt her torment and smiled. “I would really like it.” He replied. “First of all, how did I come here?”

Bonnie looked back at him and shrugged. “Thanks to magic, of course. Look, I'm sorry, you were right...about everything.” She confessed, grabbing the soft cloth of the dress that stretched out on her hips and clinging vehemently. 

Kai, now completely awake, slipped his legs out of the couch and tried to stop jumping for the salon like a stupid kid. “What happened?” He asked instead, brushing her cheek with knuckles. “I thought at this point you were already married to that stupid blond.” He shivered only at the thought. 

Bonnie swallowed and rippled her lips. “I left.” She said with an low voice, looking in Kai's eyes for any reaction that helped her understand what he was thinking. 

Kai retreaded, as if suddenly Bonnie's skin had become hot. Focusing on what he had just heard, his face turned into a fun mask. “Wait.” He chuckled, with that perfect line of white teeth. “Do you mean you left him at the altar like it happens in the worst American movies?”

She shrugged sharply and nodded, guilty. Her life had become a stupid joke. Oh, Aiden. He had to be broken. Destroyed, unable to give to himself an explanation, wounded...thanks to her. 

“Oh, Bon. You never cease to amaze me, you know that?” Kai grinned, shaking her head slightly. 

Bonnie stood up and drowned a groan. “It's not funny.” She rubbed her hands through her hair. “I've just gained a spot in hell.”

Kai stood in front of her and took her face in his hands, placing his forehead against her, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. “And I'll keep you company.” He assured her, while his blue irides stared at the green of her.

Bonnie shrugged his forearms, struggling to find her voice again. “Kai, I really did it. I...” She interrupted, feeling the warmth of his gaze on her skin that gave her some tingling in the lower abdomen. 
    
    
    “Yep. So...nothing can stop us anymore.” He said and, before he could say anything else, pressed his mouth in Bonnie's and pushed his tongue inside her mouth to deepen the kiss. Bonnie unlocked her lips and greeted him with abandon, letting her overwhelm by an electric shock along the body. She was literally burning with the desire to join him, consumed by the excitement that pulsed deeply in her. She pushed her chest forward and clutched her arms around his neck while their mouths kept moving, faster and faster.   
    
    Kai slipped a hand in the neckline of the dress and, overtaking the delicate fabric of her bra, squeezed a nipple between the thumb and the index, causing her to shake under his fingers. Bonnie flipped her nails into his neck and suddenly back away, trying to regain reason. “We have to leave as soon as possible from here. Please, please. Now.” She grinned, picking up big sighs.  
    
    With his lips closed, Kai traced a path along her jaw to her ear. “Right now? Because I can't wait to rip your dress off and fuck you until you forger your name.” He huffed, torturing her lobe with his teeth.  
    
    Bonnie almost lost her balance and desperately appealed to her own good sense, despite the palpable desire. “Kai.” She pleaded with a loud voice, her mind now lost in the farther meanders.   
    
    “I know that under that multitude of tissue you are _wet._ ” He murmured, leaving small kisses on the vein of her neck.  
    
    Bonnie lowered her eyes in two cracks, while a shiver shook her limbs. “How can you be so sure?”  
    
    He tightened her hips with his arms and bent once more to kiss her a shoulder. “Maybe because I know you better than yourself?” He asked rhetorically, with amused voice.  
    
    “Hmm.”  
    
    “Am I wrong, Miss?” Kai asked, lifting his head to inspect Bonnie's beautiful face, continuing to hold her steady.  
    
    She raised an eyebrow and giggled. “Let's say you might be right.” She conceded, tightening. “But we can't.” She hurried to add, immediately restraining his enthusiasm. “Do you think you can hold on for a while?”  
    
    Kai pouted. “I don't know.”  
    
    Bonnie flicked a kiss on his nose. “Come on, have some patient. I promise you as soon as we get settled, I'll let you do to me whatever you want.”  
    
    Kai's pupils diverged, lit by a malicious glow. “Ok, I'm taking your word.”  
    
    She embraced him, sinking her head on his marble chest. “I know.”  
    
    “So what do we do now?” Kai asked, passing his fingers in her soft, silky hair, now loose and disordered.  
    
    Bonnie shrugged slowly. “Choose a city, any one, buy two tickets and we can leave. Meanwhile, I'm going to change.”  
    
    “I'll make it happen, Captain.” Replied him doing a small bend and moving away searching for the laptop. Bonnie moved into the room and closed the door behind, leaning against it. As soon as she came in, Kai's cologne smells tickled her nostrils and the awareness of being back in his home was such a nice feeling. She looked around and her eyes lay on the large double bad, witnessing countless memories and moments in her mind. Each time she came back, she knew she was at home...because there wasn't no other place to make her feel safe and secure like that.   
    
    She approached the large mirror on the wall and the imagine she saw reflected made her smile. Hair and makeup were long gone and soon the dress would have been just a memory. She leaned out of the shoes with the heel and immediately felt relief. She opened the cabinet doors and went looking for something to wear. In a drawer at the bottom, Kai kept her stuff since she stopped “sleeping” there at least once a week. That's why it was really easy to rescue a black top and skinny gray jeans.   
    
    She bent her arm to lower her dress zipper, but stopped once she got to mid-back. She repeated the motion two or three times again without getting any results. She returned in the living room snorting. Kai, sitting on the sofa with his eyes fixed on the computer screen, turned his head toward her, frowning. “What's wrong?”  
    
    Bonnie reached for him and then made a twist to reveal her back. “Could you give me a hand? I can't unlock it.” She shook her arms nervously.   
    
    Kai moved the portable PC to one side and kicked like a spring. For him it was really a piece of cake to pull the zip down to slip the dress at her feet. He caught his breath in his chest founding in front of him the most beautiful creature in the whole universe tucked in a white and sexy underwear that resembled the perfect shapes.   
    
    His hands squeezed slowly her buttocks wrapped in a subtle thong and a second later they moved to the hollow of the spine touching the scented skin. He put his arms around her belly and dropped on her shoulder. “You definitely want me dead, Bonnie Bennett.” He murmured in a ear, making a desperate sound.   
    
    Bonnie shivered, feeling a slight thick in her legs. “What?”  
    
    Kai kissed her hair and breathed all her smell. “This lingerie...Do you realize what are you doing to me?” He moved his hips forward to make her feel his erection.   
    
    Bonnie suddenly made a great effort to stay focused. “It's nothing special.”  
    
    “Are you kidding?” Rasped Kai, playing with the hem of her panties. “ I think you could be wearing a junk bag and you would still be sexy, but...God, you're so beautiful and you have no idea how much I want you. It's frustrating. “ He caressed her intimacy through the thin cloth and discovered her already wet.  
    
    Bonnie stiffened and repressed a groan. “Kai.” She prayed, her voice low.  
    
    “What's up? I know that you want me, just as I want you.”  
    
    Bonnie flinched. “We'll be late and...”  
    
    Kai put a hand inside of her panties and opened the folds, rubbing two fingers in the middle. “I was right.” He exulted, torturing the clitoris. “I fucking love you, Bonster.”  
    
    Bonnie closed her eyes and welcomed the pleasant feeling that spread around her belly. “More, please.” She pleaded, at the edge of a heart attack.   
    
    Kai obeyed and increased the speed of his fingers staining wet flesh, holding his arm around her breast. “ _Naughty girl._ ” He nodded, enjoying the groans she left behind. “You like it, huh?”  
    
    Bonnie's belly tapered through the painful torture. So focused on his damned and fantastic fingers drawing concentric circles in her cavity that she forgot to replicate.  
    
    “Answer me, Bon.” He ordered with a loud voice.   
    
    “I missed you so much.” Bonnie whispered, completely satisfied.    
    
    Kai's member hardened hearing these words and he automatically snatched his jaw. “I knew it.” He grinned, happy.   
    
    Bonnie jumped off, interrupting the contact she had appeased her so much. She turned to look at him and found him licking his fingers that just before had been inside her, tasting her essence. She blushed and shook her legs still shaken and trembling. “We have to go.”  
    
    Kai pulled her close, clasping his hands on her hips. “Wait.” He said, bending to suck her lower lip. He sighed and kissed her glowingly, licking her mouth.   
    
    Bonnie panted and closed her arms around his neck, moving her lips in him to savor the salty tasty of her excitement. It was incredible just like him could always make her cum. First time she had sex with Jeremy she didn't feel much, and their subsequent intercourse had turned in total fiasco. During the time they had been together she had never had an orgasm, even if she had loved him. History had repeated with Aiden.   
    
    When the separated, Bonnie raised her eyebrows and met Kai's penetrating gaze, brightened by such a pure light that didn't seem real. “I choose Hawaii. It be all right with you?” He asked, smiling from ear to ear.   
    
    Bonnie let herself be radiant from the shining white of his teeth and stroked his face with both hands. “It's perfect.”  
    
    In response he rubbed his nose against her. “Good. Now I'll let you dress up, otherwise I'll not be able to withstand you.”  
    
    Bonnie stared at him from below, taking a dreamy look. “Thank you.” She murmured, rising on her tips to give him a chaste kiss on his mouth. Kai opened his mouth and slightly shook his head. “Okay, what was that for?” He asked, curious and excited the same way.  
    
    “For staying.” She paused. “Thank you very much.”  
    
    Kai kept her chin suspended, gently, at a very close distance, hitting the sweet sound of her voice. “You'll never get rid of me, little Bonster.”  
    
      
    
    xx  
    
      
    
    A sudden movement and the next take-off of the taxi on the dirt road, woke Bonnie up, who had crumpled on Kai's shoulder while they traveling from the airport to the tourist village they were headed. After ten long and exhausting hours of flight, she was tricked and struggling with herself to avoid falling into the arms of Morfeo. She blinked and wrinkled her eyes, realizing that she was surrounded by a large palms and Hawaiians, poured along the path traversed by the driver. It was dark in the night but it breathed a different air.   
    
    “Hey, sleeping beauty, welcome back.” Kai called her, grabbing her hand to put a kiss on it.  
    
    Bonnie stretched out the bony bones and twisted her fingers in his, squeezing them lightly. “Are we there yet?”  
    
    “Almost there.” He replied, staring at her long. He fixed a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. “How do you feel?”  
    
    Bonnie couldn't hold an yawn under Kai's amused look. “Fine, even if I've done nothing but sleep since we left. I'm such a terrible traveling companion.” She snorted.   
    
    Kai bowed his head to the side and gave her a good look. “It's normal. Today was tough for you. And I love watching you sleep.” He confessed.   
    
    Bonnie laughed a little. “Really? Even if I look like a crazy witch?”  
    
    Kai kissed her temple. “Sure. You're my adorable little crazy witch.”  
    
    Bonnie's stomach rumbled. She was starving. “When we arrive you'll make me lasagna?”   
    
    Kai licked his lip and nodded. “If you ask me with those eyes I can also rob a bank.”  
    
    Bonnie chuckled. “Jerk.”  
    
    Kai flipped her cheek. “But you love me.”  
    
    Bonnie took his face between her hands and giggled before brushing his lips. “You caught me.”  
    
    The car stopped in front of a wrought iron wake illuminated by many small candles. The taxi driver gave them a nod from the driving mirror, inviting them to leave the passenger compartment. Kai and Bonnie obeyed and, as soon as the first steps were taken, two baggage-markers welcomed them to bring them in the suitcases. “This way, please.” One of the two young men said, guiding them to the main entrance of the hotel, a structure detached from the rest of the bungalows surrounded by palm trees and huge hedges. They climbed a ramp of white and shining stairs and found themselves at the front desk. A tall, thin man, took care of their registration and handed them a bunch of silver keys. “We have reserved the most beautiful suite available as requested.” He spoke English, but the accent was clearly Hawaiian and Bonnie found him really sympathetic.   
    
    The man stretched them out two leaflets. “In these brochures you'll find all the information about sports practiced in the area like surfing or sailing. If you need restaurant recommendations or anything else you can call us at any time by phone.”  
    
    “Thank you.” Kai said cordially. “It is possible to rent a car?”  
    
    “Of course. Tomorrow morning you'll find one at the entrance. Any preference?”  
    
    Kai didn't think twice before answering. “A BMW will be fine, thanks.”  
    
    Bonnie whirled beside him. Sometimes she forgot that Kai, unlike her, used magic to live a lifetime memorable. To think about it, Kai didn't have a job but he had money, a lot.  
    
    Kai turned to the clerk again. “Oh, I forgot...you could bring us a bottle of Champagne in an hour?”  
    
    “Yes, sir.” He answered, pointing a note on a block next to the computer.   
    
    Kai gave him the credit card and turned to Bonnie who seemed lost in her world. “What's on your mind?” He asked, curious.   
    
    Bonnie looked at him sneaking. “Dude, this is getting old.”  
    
    Kai showed her a grim smile, catching the sense of her words. “Yep. This is the best we can have.”  
    
    Bonnie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms to her chest. “I'd expect you to said that.”  
    
    He pushed her with a slight elbow on the ribs. “Don't deny it. You like to be spoiled.”  
    
    Bonnie bit a lip, busted. As usual, Kai said the truth. Since they dating, he brought her out to eat in luxury restaurants where just one meal cost as much as half of her salary, but he have always acted like a true gentleman, filling her with gift and attentions. And that was just a nice feeling.  
    
    The attendant in the lobby handed him the credit card and bowed to them. “I hope you have an excellent good time here. Follow the guys, they'll take you straight to your space.”   
    
    Outside, Kai took Bonnie's hand and together crossed a courtyard and then a bridge beneath winch ran a natural waterfall formed by crystalline water, arriving in the row of private and numbered bungalows. There were at least twenty, the palms divided them from each other, and the deck chairs were placed at the edge of a huge pool that covered the whole village. Other than some middle-aged tourist who sip cocktails, the place was basically deserted. At the end of the huts, there was an immense copper-colored building with a blue dome roof surrounded by another pool, if possible even bigger than the one they just passed, immersed in the trees. Behind it there was one of the Hawaii's volcanoes, off the Pacific Ocean coast.   
    
    Bonnie, coming closer and closer to the structure, opened her mouth, surprised. Her legs trembled because of the emotion. “Are we really going to stay here?” She asked, looking at each little detail of the suite when she entered, as if she wanted to impress them forever in her mind.   
    
    Kai took her small hand to his mouth and kissed it. “You deserve this and more, Bon.”  
    
    She jumped like a little girl and made a twist, watching the decor of the modern kitchen with the best comfort on the market. “I can't believe it!” She exulted, running down the corridor to discover the other rooms. “Oh my God, Kai!” She yelled, excited. “Come here now!”  
    
    Kai fllowed the sound of Bonnie's voice and went into the bedroom. The room was overly large and faced directly on the Pacific Ocean, a black and fragrant field. In the middle of the room there was a white double canopy bed with two red pillows and clean bathrobes. A precious wood cabinet stood beside the door and two large windows opened onto a terrace overlooking the rest of the tourist village. The gold wallpaper and an olive-colored Persian carpet gave the furniture a sophisticated air and a little regal.  
    
    Bonnie took some time to observe the breathtaking view that the suit offered her and breathed in the full lungs the sea breeze that scrambled her hair. She didn't think she'd ever seen anything so beautiful. The Hawaii were a comer of paradise and she couldn't stop smiling. “Wow.” She said, green eyes glittering in the darkness of the night. “That's a great view.”  
    
    Kai, behind her, gave a whistle of approval. "You can say it for sure."  
    
    Bonnie woke up from the spell and turned sideways, surprised him to look at her back. "Malachai Parker..." She started, putting hes hands on her hips and moving toward him.  
    
    The boy's heart missed a beat. Whenever Bonnie pronounced his baptismal name in full, a storm of hormones fell on him, leaving him without a hitch. His eyes went through the sexy shapes of her body and then lingered over her lips. "What can I do if your body is a masterpiece?"  
    
    Bonnie approached him and was close to him. She rubbed his hair with her hands on his head and laughed. "I'm going to take a shower. Then we prepare dinner?"
    Kai stood up and his face lit a strange expression, his lips bent to form a diabolical grin.  
    
    Bonnie wrinkled her forehead and biting a pink lacquer nail. "What...what's up?"  
    
    Kai gave something that resembled a slight hiss and with no effort, lifted Bonnie out of the ground and put her on his shoulders.  
    
    "Kai! What's going on? Are you gone crazy? "She protested, holding her nails in his back covered with t-shirt cloth.  
    
    Him smiled badly. "You wanted to take a shower, didn't you? Why don't we spare a little water to save the planet?"  
    
    Bonnie sighed. "As if you really wanted to just take a shower."  
    
    Kai gave her a pouch on her ass and pushed the bathroom door with a kick. "In the end we will certainly need it, you can be sure." And without giving her time to do what was happening, he opened the crystal glass and turned the cold water crank, dropping under the jet running fast.  
    
    "Damn!" Bonnie gasped in search of air. "It's too cool!" She shouted. She stretched the abdominal muscles in an attempt to counter that sudden change of temperature.  
    
    He put her down and pushed her against the wall, stretching his arms around her hips.  
    
    "Kai..." Bonnie called looking at the crystal drops that lay on his beautiful face, giving him an almost fairy air. "I still have my shoes on."  
    
    Kai knelt down and wrinkled the laces of the sneakers, pulling them together with the stockings. "That's right." He said softly, getting up and laying his hands against the frosty wall. "I love you so much, Bonster."  
    
    Bonnie felt the flow of power to give her a shock. Magic responded to her, remembering how desperately she wanted him inside of her. "I want you too." She murmured with a tremulous voice, looking at him in the dripping eyes of excitement.  
    
    Kai moved the wheel to the warm water option, and only then he noticed water slides flowing along her completely drenched body. She was a complete vision. The curly hair falling down her shoulders, the clothes attached to the caramel skin that showed her sweet curves and the proud look of who was ready to give him everything and even more.  
    
    He couldn't way any longer. He pulled her to him by clamping his arms around her back and leaping on her lips, biting her, licking her and tasting the sweet taste they possessed.  
    
    Bonnie groaned and returned the kiss, accepting the warm tongue in her mouth and moving her in turn, starting a wild fight.
    Kai grabbed her by the wrists and carried her forearms over her head, pulling of her shirt. He found the opening of the bra and loosened it in a second, moving his mouth to the neck, licking the space between the breasts. He touched the tip of the nipple with tongue and then took a breast in his mouth, caressing her flat belly with the knuckles of his hand.  
    
    Bonnie closed her eyes and her breath leaned in her throat, shocked by a deep shudder.  
    
    "I missed every inch of you, you know?" Kai said softly.  
    
    She moaned but her words stuck, she had already started to reach other planets, lost in her personal enjoyment.  
    
    Kai snatched the button of her jeans and, after pulling the zip down, lowered them to the ankles, pulling off her panties.  
    
    Bonnie answered, pulled the black t-shirt over his head and pressed her hands against his chest, touching the pronounced pectoral muscles, torturing his mouth.  
    
    He grunted and bent over his knees, lifting his head. From that perspective he could see perfectly her intimacy covered by a slight layer of black hair and erection in jeans grew to a halt. The desire to make her enjoy him pushed him to bury the tongue between her thighs, spreading his lips with his fingers for greater access. He immediately reached the clitoris and licked it slowly from below to the top.  
    
    Bonnie shouted and sank her hands in his hair swaying her hips sensually. She leaned back and slid his head against the wall, looking for the balance that seemed to be losing.  
    
    Kai's tongue began to move faster, every time more and more deeply, drawing circles and biting delicate meat.
    "Please..." Bonnie plunged, now to the limit.  
    
    "You're always so deliciously wet." He snarled, slipping two fingers inside, pushing and curling around, scraping the wet and soft walls.  
    
    "Kai!" Bonnie shouted, pulling his hair, her limbs shaking because of that delightful torture.  
    
    Kai licked the tip of his fingers and moaned against the pubis. "Tell me you want me, Bonnie." He squeezed the tongue again at the push button and sucked the meat, greedy.  
    
    "Please." she begged with tears in her eyes.  
    
    Kai repeated the action, as if he had not heard her. "Tell me."  
    
    Bonnie let out a frustrated sound. "Yes, fuck, I want you! What are you waiting for? "She gasped, panting.  
    
    At that point, Kai left a series of kisses along her belly and got up. She took her in his arms and walked toward the bedroom, the drops of water that widened on the floor at every step.  
    
    He lay her down on the bed and wet his lips. "Spread your legs, sweetness." He ordered while he was releasing jeans and boxers.  
    
    Bonnie did as he had been asked and gasped when her eyes fell on the turgid penis that she was so fond of.  
    
    Kai placed between her legs and pushed his throbbing erection against the hot creases, joining her perfectly in her as his hands came to torture her nipples.  
    
    He needed so much of it, he couldn't explain the feeling of completeness that gave him that union. He closed her eyes, enjoying the heat that enveloped him and penetrated her back to the bottom, releasing a groan of ecstasy.  
    
    Bonnie wrapped her legs around Kai's hips and dug his buns with her nails to encourage him to increase the rhythm.  
    
    "A whole month." Kai gasped, accelerating the urges. "I had to wait thirty fucking days before I could see you again."
    He leaned over her to give her a sour kiss, almost painful. "Don't ever do that again. "He prayed, the tone of the extremely caressing voice, in contrast to the hard expression on his face.  
    
    Bonnie, the galloping heart, and her sweaty forehead, stretched out a hand and slid it over his cheek, caressing it with her thumb. "I promise you. I can't no longer live without you.” She was silent for a while to listen to their groans of pleasure that expanded into the room. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere." She assured, lifting her hips and clinging to his biceps.  
    
    Kai felt growing within himself the total devotion he felt for her, the love he believed would never have known-only for her, her beautiful, sweet and fantastic woman. He couldn't do it anymore. "Oh, God, Bonster." He snorted, a roaring scream ready to get out of his chest.  
    
    "Don't stop. "She begged, putting a finger in his mouth that he immediately sucked, breathing heavily.  
    
    Bonnie tightened the edges of the sheets as she could with one hand and let it overwhelm by the orgasm that shook her soul deep. With the last violent thrust, Kai exploded, wildly shaken by the wave of pleasure and came inside her and then collapsed to her side, trying to catch his breath.  
    
    Bonnie threw out a big sigh and tightened her knees soft as butter. She was dizzy, once again surprised by what Kai was able to do. She shrugged her cropped hair and crouched in a fetal position. Her eyelids lowered and her fatigue wasn't too late to be heard. Her sore limbs needed a rest, after all that "bike", but first she needed a relaxing shower.
    Kai got up on his elbows to turn on one side of Bonnie's and stared at the crouching figure next to him, smiling like a happy child. He touched her cheek with a kiss and laid his open hand on a naked breasts. "Bon Bon?" He called her flat.  
    
    Bonnie just moved, her chest rising and lowering at a gentle pace. Kai shook her slightly for her shoulder. "You should eat." However, noticing that she did not seem to have taken the massage, he tried to give her small pinches on her arms. "Bon? Can you stand a little longer? Let's get you some food and then I swear  you can sleep as long as you want. "  
    
    The word "food" seemed to give her the right thrust to open her eyes and get off the bed. "If i'm not back in five minutes, come and look for me." She said in a raspy voice.  
    
    Kai choked a laugh, cheered by Bonnie's funny passes, totally abducted by drowsiness. "Sure, sleepyhead."  
    
    Bonnie yawned and struggled in the bathroom to get clean. After a shower and a dinner of fresh fish, Kai and Bonnie spent time on the terrace, lying on hammocks watching a sky full of stars. It was night-time when sleep had the best and Bonnie fell asleep, rolling over from the wind that made her dress tailor-made by Kai. He loved to see her dress with a brush, pronouncing the curves of her hips and the seat, that perfect sitting that made him crazy.  
    
    It was almost four 'o clock in the morning when Kai, coming back from the kitchen to drink a glass of water, heard the unmistakable vibration of an abandoned phone on a nearby chair. It was Bonnie's cell phone. He grabbed it and squeezed it into his hand, increasing the hold. Reading the name on the display, he felt the anger instill him in.  
    
    _That dick._  
    
     He pressed his jaw and magic flushed in his blood, overwhelmed by a feeling he immediately recognized. He shouldn't have responded, but he did the same.  
    
    It was a long while before Aiden decided to speak. "Bonnie? Bonnie are you there? " He sighed softly. "I know you're listening to me. Please, let's talk. Whatever is happening...we can solve it together. I love you and I'm ready to give you time if that's what you need, okay? Please."  
    
    Kai's lips ran off a cold laugh. "And I thought you had kept a little bit of self-respect." He answered, shaking his head dramatically.  
    
    On the other end a strange hiccup came. Kai hoped he could get him a glaring heart attack. "Who's this? Where's Bonnie? Put her on the phone! "  
    
    "I'm sorry, _Adamo_ , but Bonnie is definitely moved on." He continued, enjoying the disappointment of the other.  
    
    "What are you saying? Who the hell ... "His words dimmed.  
    
    Kai looked up at the ceiling, already tired of having to deal with such a pathetic being. "She forgot you, you don't exsist for her. Is that clear to you now? "He paused, screaming at words as if trying to make himself understood by a demented one. "Ah, one last thing. Don't call her again, don't even dare to think about it or swear I'll kill you. "He threatened with a cordial tone that shivered. Then he interrupted the call and dropped the cell phone where he had found it shortly before.  
    
    He went out onto the terrace and approached a deeply sleepy Bonnie. It was getting cool and Kai decided it was the right time to come back. Bending over her she put an arm under her knees and lifted her, while Bonnie clinging to his neck, muttering something incomprehensible. He carried her into their room and put her on the big bed, covering her up to the bust with the sheet. Kai lay down next to her and buried his face on the crock of her neck, embracing her with his. "Sweet dreams, princess.”  
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the confused HTML, i'm a mess with these things!xoxo


	3. You found me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language, I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 3: You found me

"You're drunk."

Bonnie, lying on her back to a pale sun on the sunset path, widened her arms, moving the sand out, and laughed. "That's not true." She denied, shaking her head several times.

Kai was sitting on the edge of the lawn chair next to her and pointed with the finger the three empty cocktail glasses on the table. "You put away a Martini and two Cosmopolitans. I think you are."

Bonnie stood up clumsily. "If I was drunk I couldn't do this." After taking the run, she made a perfect cartwheel, remaining balanced on only one foot. Once in a while the old cheerleader she had been, came to the surface from the glorious days of adolescence.

Kai got up and lifted his sunglasses. He applauded and stood momentarily breathless in front of the celestial figure dancing a few feet away from him. Immersed up to the calves in the ocean waters, she looked like a Greek goddess tucked in a black bikini, sexy as hell. Fortunately, they were on a beach reserved for them, otherwise he would have to keep the nags, attracted by her breathtaking physics. He was ready to kill anybody who might dare to overwhelm his woman. Okay, maybe he wouldn't kill them, but...still. Bonnie never went unnoticed, even though she didn't realized it. And how could she? Unlike the other girls, she didn't care to look provocative and sexy, but she often tended to hide, thereby undermining her exaggerated beauty. Of course, he ended up wanting her, but that was another story.

"So? Are you still sure I'm high?" She asked, splashing him with water.

Kai came to her and stood in front of her, his feet sunk in wet sand. He watched her for a long while licking his lips. "Maybe not now but soon." He insisted. "I mean, I don't think your little body can handle so much alcohol."

Bonnie advanced and their knees brushed. "Are you challenging me?"

Kai lowered his head and looked down at her neckline. The breasts he loved so much to kissing looked as if they were aware of the effect they were doing. _"Fuck."_ He thought, realizing that he was already hard in the boxer. "I don't know, you tell me."

Bonnie breathed deeply, dazzled by the light he emitted. Shined by sun and swimsuit, Kai was - even if possible - even more handsome. The blue eyes had taken the color of the sea, and for a while she was still watching him, while her cheeks were flashing and also something else. "You're right." She barked, gently caressing his arms and chest muscles. "I'm not very lucid in fact."

 Kai caught her and brushed her forehead with his lips. "Because this is the effect I've had on you, baby."

"You're just a jerk." She banged her, rising on the tips trying to reach him.

Kai's smile became more pronounced when he found her a few inches away from his face, her green eyes hiding with a faint glitter. "What's so funny?" He asked a breath from her lips.

Taking him by surprise, Bonnie grabbed him by an arm and pushed him into the water running away, swimming away from him.

Once re-emerged, his face was mischievous. "Bonnie Bennett...You know that if I'll catch you is the end, aren't you?"
    
    
    She walked around slowly as if she was trying to catch a prey and giggled. "And you forgot that I'm really good at escaping?" She paused, picking up some water in her hands to spray it on him. She swirled like a mermaid in her natural habitat and stopped as soon as she needed to catch her breath. She was ready to fight, but Kai had literally disappeared.  
    She made a twist by reducing her eyes in two cracks and pointed her eyes. "Kai?" She called cautiously, continuing to look around.  
    A small wave rose to her side and she thought she could see a strange movement with the tail of her eye, but in front of her there was only the enormous mass of crystalline water surrounded by miles and miles of coast.  
    "I know you're there! Come outside! She repeated, impatient. 
    Surely Kai used the magic to hiding from her and he was ready to tender her an ambush. Knowing him, it was some magic tricks that not only prevented her from seeing him, but also perceived him. Which was scary and exciting at the same time.  
    "That's not fair!" She complained, putting on the brink.  
    Not receiving any answer, she swam to the shore and rested, leaning toward the sky, cradled by the gentle moving of the waters. Her brain was already off, her body drowsy and relaxed on the thin sand of the wet when Kai's unmistakable smell mixed with the fragrance of his favorite colony pinched her nostrils and immediately she found him over her, his hands on her hips and the erection pressed against her belly. "Boom!" He snickered. "I got you!" He leaned over to cover her mouth and cheeks with kisses. 
    Bonnie quickly pulled away trying to escape his tightness. "You're a cheater!" She accused him.  
    With artful dexterity, Kai caught her lower lip and sucked it off, catching a triumph laugh. "Don't you know, little girl, that in war and love everything is granted?"  
    Bonnie bowed her head to the side and looked at him with sneaking. "You're still an impostor." She paused, pitted.  
    Kai threw a blanket out of her eyes and touched the contour of the clavicles with his fingertips. "Fortunately, there is a consolation prize." He murmured, leaving a series of damp kisses from her neck to her chest, meeting the bikini cloth as a barrier.
    Bonnie stomped her hands in his hair, then slid the tip of her fingers along his skull. "And what would that be?" She informed, her heart and stomach lighter.  
    Kai pulled up to stare at her and pointed his finger at himself, winking. "Me" He laughed. "You're seriously asking me?"  
    Bonnie glanced at him. "On second though I didn't go so bad."  
    Kai slipped between her thighs and tickled her hips and lower abdomen rubbing his cheeks on. "Let's just say you got a bit hit."  
    Bonnie muttered her belly slightly, feeling the slight beard touching the pubis. "Kai..." she warned him, ready to stretch her legs.
    "Something's wrong, Bon?" He asked, flickering a faded tone. He reached for the lace of the costume and grabbed them, beginning to dissolve them without any hiccups.  
    Bonnie whirled and locked her knees. "I don't want to give a show."  
    Kai let out a grunt of disapproval and grabbed both her thighs to force them down. "We are practically on a desert island."  
    Bonnie tried to suppress the sudden desire to have him inside of her and blinked several times in an attempt to recover the last shred of strength she had left behind. "Kai, no. Someone could walk in here any second. "  
    "So, you don't want me?"  
    "No."
    Kai felt the cloth of the panties with a delicacy that made her shudder. "Do you know one thing?" He chuckled. "It's just as funny as your body is reacting unlike what you say." He wet his lips. "If I were a vampire, I could smell the excitement of yours from distance."  
    Bonnie pushed him back, trying to get her back. "You're disgusting!"  
    Kai moved the tiny triangle of the costume and discovered her intimacy. "Disgusting, huh?" Holding her legs open, he bent to lick her the most sensitive point, turning the tongue slowly in the wet meats. He left her light kisses, clinging to the soft skin of her thighs.
    Bonnie snorted and her bowels, together with the magic that flushed her in the blood, made a double twig back. "Kai..." She begged him, abandoning herself for a moment too much to the turbine of pleasant sensations that were falling in her femininity.  
    In response, Kai increased the rhythm and struck the clitoris with the tongue, enjoying the sour taste.  
    Bonnie squinted, filled with intense pleasure that unintentionally bowed her back to give him more access. "Stop it." She ranted, muttering a groan. "I don't... I don't want them to see us." The tone of voice that came out of her did not have a good deal of authoritarianism.  
    Kai interrupted the practice and instead of the tongue pushed two fingers inside her sex. "Then It's a good thing I launch a spell of invisibility on both of us."
    "What? When? "Bonnie asked breathlessly. In one way or another she always was surprised.  
    Kai penetrated her deep and felt her agitated by his touch. "Just before I caught you. I had thought about fucking you here, in this beautiful open-air beach. "  
    "Bastard." She leaned her head back, close to the first orgasm.  
    Kai grinned and observed every little change in her expression. He had to bite his tongue for not coming. Damn Bonnie Bennett. "I'll stop, if you want." He proposed, laughing at the glittering look she threw to him.
    "You try it and I'll kill you." It was the veiled threat that came out of her throat with an intense sigh.  
    Kai swung the tongue between her teeth, absolutely agree. "Right answer." He said, pressing his fingers against her trembling center.  
    They made love laying on the shore, lulled by the waves crashing along the coast, accompanied by their profound moans of pleasure.  
      
      
     xx  
      
      
    

  

    
    
    Bonnie had never had a similar experience before then. Daily sex doses along with Kai were the times she preferred most during the day. For the first time in twenty-five years of life she felt extremely relaxed, happy, complete. She had to admit, however, that she often woke up in the middle of the night believing that she had just made a dream. Being constantly wanted by a man seemed almost surreal, distant light years from her own habits. The fact that she wanted to satisfy her sexual desires every time she needed it was even more strange for her, who had never let go to that point. Kai had managed to wake up the animal instinct long hidden in her body. And she loved him for turning her into the conscious woman she was today. He owed it only to him.After a long bath in the warm waters of the luxurious tub with golden taps, she wiped and wore an intimate underwear of black velvet lace that showed the caramel flesh below.  
    She looked at her image through the mirror that reflected her almost entirely and blushed at the thought of Kai's hot mouth tasting every inch of her skin.Feeling a small boil in the lower abdomen, he straightened his back and was forced to stay calm.  
    For the evening she had chosen to put on a purple top that she discovered her belly and lifted her breast along with a high-waist black leather skirt, but extremely short, adherent. At the foot dizzy shoes with the heel that slid at least three inches. Compared to Kai she was always lower, but at least she wouldn't have to get up on the tips whenever they kissed.  
    Her hair was falling on her shoulders in soft waves, framing her tattooed face. She sprayed a bit of perfume on her neck and swallowed. The doubt that she had exaggerated in the preparations had struck her in the stomach and suddenly she was taken by discomfort.Kai had simply told her to dress up because they would dine out. Nothing more. "It's a surprise!" He announced, smiling from ear to ear and shuffling almost like a happy puppy.  
    She snorted and immediately smoothed the skirting of the skirt quickly checking out the outfit was perfect. She put a hand to the heart and made two big sighs before opening the door and returning to the big living room.  
    Kai, sitting on the cream-colored sofa, jumped up as if he was hit by an electric discharge and opened his mouth as he saw the girl cross the threshold."My God, Bon." He said, releasing a whistle of approval, as his eyes whirled over Bonnie's body. "I'm really the luckiest man on the planet."  
    Bonnie scratched her head nervously. "What do you think?"  
    Kai had reached her in the meantime, tugging on her with an oblique smile painted on his lips. He clutched her in her arms, pushing her against the immaculate wall. "You're beautiful, of course." He leaned over her, the warm breath whipping her ear. "But I think you should change."  
    Bonnie leaned over to look him in the face and was left alive. "Why?"  
    "Because I won't get my hands off you." He casually cleared with a slight shoulder.Bonnie sighed a bit reassured. "You're hopeless." She told him, trying to move from the wall to surpass him.  
    Kai, however, leaned both hands on her butt and stuck her buttocks blocking her in place. "What about you? You want to provoke me. Do you think it's fun? " He asked in a hiss, his face very close to her.  
    Bonnie, her legs suddenly weak, stared at him from below, noticing only at that time wearing a classic white shirt and a pair of elegant pants that gave him a highly sophisticated look. So handsome that he didn't look real. Maybe it wasn't. She blinked her eyelids several times before retrieving the ability to speak. "That's rich coming from you." She replied desperately.Kai studied her curious expression and shook his eyes, strangely. "Excuse me?" He bowed his head, waiting for an explanation.  
    Bonnie stopped for a moment, then punched a fist on the marble chest. "I'm not the one provoking, mister."  
    Kai smothered a sneer and grasped her small hand to his mouth. "Oh well, so we think the same way."  
    Bonnie took up and got rid of his grip. "Maybe I should really change. You are so much more elegant than me. If you only tell me where we are headed, I could avoid a bad figure and... "  
    "Hey." Kai interrupted, bending her face with his hands and forcing her to look at him. "Knock it off. You're fine and you're perfect. Also, would you ever seem ridiculous to my eyes? " He mumbled, using a decently sweet voice.  
    Bonnie laced her arms around his neck and approached, touching his chin with her nose in a delicate touch. "Are you serious?""I swear it." He answered, drawing her fleshy lips with his tongue, sliding into her mouth with some urgency to explore it at a sensual pace.  
    Bonnie closed her eyes and moaned as soon as the kiss grew intense and she felt Kai's hand sneaking under her skirt. He stroked the naked skin of her thigh already boiling, while the other stood still on her sexy butt.   
    "We should go" She said, uncertain, once they were separated.  
    Raising his hand, Kai touched her soft cheek and breathed deeply. "Or maybe we could stay at the hotel, order dinner after doing ... this." Suggest, greedy gray-blue eyes of her.  
    Bonnie, her dry throat and throbbing heart in her chest, tortured the inside of her cheek, once attracted by a dangerous proposal. "No come on. I want...” She cleared her shaky voice. "I wanna go out. I'm curious to see your surprise. "  
    Kai passed the index in the center of her intimacy covered by the thin cloth for only a second and nodded, raising his hand from there in a moment later. Bonnie relaxed and took oxygen, breathing full lungs.  
    For almost an infinite time no one dared to speak, and the two kept staring at them for as long as something remained suspended between them."So let's go, my pretty girl." Kai said, giving her the same hand he had touched her until recently.  
    She stared at it and then took it, twisting her fingers in his own. The the air was still warm despite the presence of a pleasant breeze that kept them cool. Even though it was at a reasonable distance from the beach, the smell of the sea reached up there with the light sea breeze.  
    "We don't walk?" Bonnie asked, pointing to the black BMW in the beautiful view at the center of the rear parking lot of the suite.  
    Kai raised an eyebrow and his genuine laughter spread in the air. "Do you really want to walk for half an hour with those?" He asked, pointing to the uncomfortable shoes she wore.  
    Bonnie frowned. "Oh, so we're gonna move a little from the village?" She questioned with fake innocence.  
    "Don't you try, Bon." He warned her shaking his head. "You can't let me talk."  
    She, pointing alive, raised her hands as a sign of yield. "Relax, it was not my intention to tell you secret information."  
    Kai turned around the car and opened the door. "You're cut even when you are, it's amazing."  
    Bonnie snorted and took a seat on the passenger seat, while Kai settled behind the wheel. He switched on the march and left.  
    "You should tie your belt." Bonnie reclined, arranging her own.  
    Kai bent his lips in a diabolical smile. "No, there is no need."  
    "Really?"  
    "Don't worry."Bonnie shrugged. "Well...I worry about you instead. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. "She explained, giving voice to the most intimate and hidden thoughts.  
    Kai glanced out of the street and stared at Bonnie, feeling a tendency of tenderness toward the beautiful creature he had on his side. "Okay then." He conceded, tucking his belt into the device. "Happy?"  
    Bonnie wagged on her seat and nodded, happy to have just won that little win. "Immensely."  
    Abandoned the traffic and chaos of the city of Honolulu, they entered a secondary path illuminated only by the moon that led them straight to a road crossing huge bamboo forests and giant palm trees, stone bridges and small villages made of small colorful houses recalling joy of the people.  
    Bonnie could not get her eyes off the wonderful landscape that unspoiled nature offered her, making her feel lighter, without torment.  
    The idyll, however, broke when, after hearing another vibration in a few minutes, she leaned over to grab the abandoned cellphone at the bottom of her bag.Ten missed calls and five messages flashing on the display.  
    The thoughtfulness she felt just before seemed to her only a distant memory. A sense of vacuity and panic sprang up on her and, without realizing it, she embraced her belly with the purpose of relieving tremor.  
    "Bon." Kai called her, kneeling on her knuckles. "What happens?"  
    Bonnie turned in his direction and made a drawn smile. "Nothing." Sh put the phone in her purse and stared at the sight in front of her, avoiding his look.  
    Kai slowed down and ended up approaching the BMW on the roadside. Now Bonnie felt Kai's gaze gutted her back. She couldn't escape it anymore.  
    "Come on, tell me what's wrong." He prayed to her, the tone of the voice worried.  
    Bonnie gave him an indecipherable glance and sighed, as the heartbeats sounded in her ears. "Caroline, Elena, Damon, and Aiden ... are just trying to track me down."Kai repressed ably the urge to scream and maintained a neutral expression. "Ignore them." He said, sharp.  
    Bonnie knew she ought to give him straight because, well, it was the right thing to do but there was a voice in her head that kept repeating that maybe she was doing it wrong. "They're worried about me." She murmured, lowering her head. "I could call them and..."  
    Kai closed his fingers on the bullet until they became white knuckles. "And let them talk you into going home?" He snapped, a bit too abrupt.  
    Bonnie noticed Kai's jaw pulsed slightly. His eyes had lost all the shades of heaven, blackened by a strange shadow. "No, of course not." She hurried to clarify. "I just want to make them sure that I'm fine and that they'll see me soon."  
    Kai made a half laugh. "When did you decide this?"  
    Bonnie looked disoriented. "Well...it's not about deciding something or not. You also know that we can't stay in Hawaii forever. "  
    "Why not? What's Mystic Falls has to offer us? "  
    Bonnie inspired with her mouth and put her hands on her lap. "I have my job, my friends, my home, my life." She was silent for a moment. "Do I really have to explain these things to you?"  
    Kai tightened his jaw so hard to have the impression of splitting some bone into the process. "Your friends." He rebuked in contemptuous tone, for only to hear the name of that bunch of idiots made him climb the bile up to his throat. "You have to forget them for a moment and think about yourself! God, Bon! "Bonnie retreated, shocked by the sudden change in mood. "Forget them? Kai...you know I can not do that. "  
    Kai shook his head and stretched his nostrils. "I already know how it will end if you talk to them. They will judge your choices and, knowing you, you let it take over by the guilt and in the end you will baok out. "  
    Bonnie plunged in silence and felt the anger run fast in her blood. "I see with pleasure that you have too much faith in me." She answered ironically.  
    "It wouldn't be the first time that you let them influence you." He hurried to her, supporting her gaze that sent lightning and thunder.  
    Bonnie gritted her teeth and kicked the boy with a goggle. "If you didn't remember, that time we broke up it was just because of your still present sociopathy!" She screamed, dazed.  
    Kai passed his hand in his hair and made a grim grimace. "And I suppose your friends were really sad for our break."  
    Bonnie couldn't deny the truth and just turned her head on the other side, trying to break the messy flow of her thoughts."That's why you've always wanted to hide our relationship. "Kai continued, just blinking. "Because otherwise you wouldn't have had the approval of the Scooby gang."  
    Bonnie bared her eyes wide and turned the attention again to the boy sitting next to her. She held her arms along her hips, her fingers nailing the edges of her seat. The blue irises, chained in her, were stained with disappointment and sadness. She was clenched in her throat. "You're joking, right?"  
    At that point Kai asked without hesitation: "Are you ashamed of me?"  
    "What? How can you say...how can you just think about that? "Bonnie whispered, feeling the strength come down.  
    Kai's Adam's apple trembled as if he was swallowing. "Is that so?" He wanted to know.  
    Bonnie felt her tears swollen, but she held back, otherwise she wouldn't be able to finish her sentence. "Of course not!” She shrieked.  
    "So why the most important people in your life know nothing about us?" He asked, letting every possible emotion out of his beautiful face, now disturbed.  
    "I can understand why you want to keep it from that idiot, but your friends?"  
    Bonnie needed space and air. Suddenly the car looked like a box with no output. She spat at the window, unable to give voice to her truth."It's more complicated than it seems, you know." She murmured with a choked voice.  
    "I don't know anything about it."  
    And it was true. She had always dictated the rules of their intricate relationship.  
    And he had not objected. Because he loved her and because she would do anything to make her happy.  
    Bonnie sighed and decided to give him an explanation she hoped was valid enough. "Kai..." She pulled up her nose and felt like falling off a cliff. "I was so frightened of the idea of being happy with you, who made me headlong in another story just to deny what I felt and yes," she admitted, raising her shoulders weakly. "Maybe at first I was afraid to disappoint the expectations of my friends but I... I could never live without you. Never."Kai remained motionless to hear her speech, while his heart rate ran at an uncontrolled speed. The impact of those phrases overwhelmed him like a wave. He didn't say anything for at least a minute to the point that Bonnie's foot began to move impatiently, shaken by the spasms of her nervous tic. "Are you telling the truth?" He asked, holding his breath.  
    Bonnie, paled and stared at him with big eyes, eager to understand. "Of course I am. "She confirmed, confident. "Why? You don't believe me?"  
    Kai bit his lip, then took a painful expression. "I don't want to lose you, Bon."Bonnie forgot to be angry as soon as she heard those words come out of his lips. She sighed and threw herself on him, hugging him with hers. "I'm not going anywhere." She whispered, sinking her face on his chest.  
    Kai wrapped her back with his arms and kissed her hair. "Even the only chance you can leave is killing me."  
    He was so fragile, bare by his own fears, Bonnie found rubbing her cheek in his shirt. "I chose you, Kai, and I would do it a thousand times. I'm ready to scream it to the whole world if that will make you feel more quiet. "  
    Kai passed his fingers between the brown and soft locks in a delicate caress and felt his heart sink into his chest. "Sorry if I flipped out. It won't happen again. "Bonnie just stepped back to look into his eyes. "Are you angry?" She asked with a thin voice that she hardly recognized as her own.  
    Kai grabbed her wrists and approached to catch her lips. Slowly he stormed kissing her cheeks, and jaw making her goose skin. "I love you," he said simply. And that answer was enough for her.  
      
      
    xx  
      
      
      
    The surprise had been perfect. Bonnie and Kai had dined in an exclusive restaurant in the area that had reserved a table with ocean views, while the fireworks exploded in the sky, coloring that special evening.  
    After eating a satiety they had been talking on the seashore, laughing and kidding like an old married couple, accomplices and aware of being destined.  
    They returned to their suites at night, fondled, twisted but still in enough strength to roll among the clean sheets they knew about fishing.  
    Kai undressed her with great care, pulling her skirt first, then the top and finally the underwear. He leaned over her, enjoying the full view of her breasts, her soft hips, and the triangle of hairs in her legs. He swallowed his throat.A large happy smile formed on his lips. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" He barked as he sat down on her.  
    Bonnie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I have some doubt."  
    Kai took a look of rebuke. "Don't argue." His fingers traced the shoulders and the base of the neck, sliding to the breasts, whose nipples became turgid once he began massaging them. "You're perfect and you're all mine."  
    He grabbed her wrists in a firm grip and held them in his hands, carrying them over her head. " _Ligatum_ " he murmured, brushing her neck with his wet mouth.  
    Bonnie wiped her green eyes and found her handcuffed to the bed headboard. "What are you doing?" She asked, excited and anxious in equal measure.He widened her legs and lifted her knees, his blue eyes plenty of desire. "Do you trust me, don't you?"  
    Bonnie, immobilized under his body, nodded hesitantly. "Why?"  
    "There is something I would like to try with you." He answered, vaguely, bending to kiss her.  
    Bonnie tightened her lips and escaped his touch. Being unable to move as best as she liked was, in a sense, terrible.  
    Kai read fear in her eyes and hurried to reassure her. "I would never, ever hurt you, you know that, right?”  
    Bonnie was more than sure. "Yes." She admitted, breathing a little.  
    A small laugh reverberated from Kai's chest. "Fine." He snapped back in a loud voice. "Because I'm sure you'll really appreciate my idea, Miss Bennett."She didn't have time to replicate because Kai bent and slipped the tongue into her femininity. He found the clitoris and took it between his teeth, sucking the soft, damp walls.  
    Bonnie screamed, the dots of pleasure that fell on her, snapping her breath in her chest. More and more.  
    "Oh god, you want to kill me, admit it.” She whipped, lowering her eyelids.  
    Kai grinned, the erection that thrust him in the boxers. "It would be a pretty death after all."  
    Bonnie protested against his tongue, near to the barrage. She wanted to pull his hair with all the strength she possessed. The metal handcuffs titillated against the back of her shoulder at her spasm, flushed the pale skin of her wrists.  
    "Careful, baby, you will not hurt yourself." Kai replied, squeezing a finger inside her, moving in and out.  
    Bonnie's muscles clenched against his hand. "Please." She shouted. "God!"  
    "Oh, Bonnie." Kai sighed, in ecstasy. "You're a spectacle of nature." Two fingers and then three made room between the intimate folds, running at almost inhumane speed.The magic of both of them exploded behind them, revealing the power flowing in their powers. The lights of the chandelier trembled, switching off and turning on intermittently. Kai paused for a moment to observe the show their union was giving, the fully relaxed expression stretched out on the beautiful face.  
    "Why are you still wearing the boxers?" Bonnie asked, trying to catch the air in the lungs.  
    Kai snickered, amused by Bonnie's audacity and, patting his fingers, remained naked, the penis erect and swollen. "You're really insatiable, Bonster." He grabbed her calves, put them on his shoulders and sank into her.  
    Bonnie trembled and felt immediately complete, realizing how she missed the contact she could no longer waive it. Kai pushed in her with a long, fluid motion, holding her on her hips and breathing loudly. " _Liberatum_." He blushed.  
     Her handcuffs disappeared and Bonnie flipped her nails in his back, making her crawl up to his buttocks, tightening completely at him. The rhythm of their dance became more intense, repeated thrusts crept.  
    "Fuck, Bon, I love you so much." Kai groaned, roaring, kissing her to suffocate a cry that was ready to get out of her mouth.  
    Bonnie grabbed his lip and sucked it, buckling his back. "Kai." She whispered, now lost, shocked by the wave of pleasure that inflamed her limbs. "I love you too."  
    Kai met her eyes, green like the prairies, and read us all the love of the world. He was up to the limit. "Keep moving, please." He heard her say, as if her whole life depended on that.  
    Kai's shining smile rose and mixed with a bit of malice. "I have no intention of halting."  
      
    xx  
      
    When Bonnie woke up the next day, it had to be early in the morning because the rays of the sun coming from the terrace seemed rather weak. She yawned and stretched her sore muscles, fatigued after hours and hours to make love. The lower belly was shaken by trembling and frenzied pulsations, in memory of the night just gone. Turning to one side, she discovered the other half of the empty bed. She sat up slowly and looked around looking for Kai. She waved the naked body with the sheet and rested her feet to the ground. She had to stand at the bedside table to not fall because the soft knees gave up as soon as she tried to take a few steps. She threw down a sip of red wine that she recovered from the mini-bar and immediately felt relieved. Wandering over the property, she realized she was alone. On the kitchen counter she found a slice of strawberry pie, a rose and a folded card. She smiled again before reading the words written in beautiful handwriting.  
    “ _Bonster,_  
     _I'm going to surf. I didn't have the courage to wake you up, you were so cute. See you later. Love you._  
     _K.”_  
      
     Bonnie folded the piece of paper and took it to her chest, making a twist on herself. She tasted a piece of cake and reasoned on what to do. It was just eight o'clock, and since Kai's lesson lasted for at least two hours, she had a bit of time to devote herself, perhaps immersing herself in the fantastic whirlpool that was literally calling her.  
    She didn't miss any more time and stood with an energetic shot trotting to the bathroom. She stopped suddenly, her eyes wide open for surprise, perceiving a silhouette on the doorstep. She took a hand to her mouth and backed back, seeing the figure move forward in her direction, the curtain moved by the wind that accompanied his footsteps. She recognized him immediately and her heart bounced back into her chest, losing a beat.  
    "Aiden?" It was the name she could pronounce, after an endless moment of absolute silence.  
    He stared at her carefully and pushed forward to invade her personal space. His arms around his hips, stiff in his posture, addressed her a smile that it had nothing to happy and he grinned. "Hi Bonnie."  
      
      
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
      
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your reviews!Until the next time :D  
> Ps sorry for the wrong HTML, but I can't fix it


End file.
